


Awoken

by LaraDarkness



Series: Wish I could dream again [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is just kinda there, he gets not one but THREE!!, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Dream wakes up
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Wish I could dream again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 506
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Awoken

Dream feels before he hears or sees.

There's someone next to him - he's not sure if they're on the bed or not, and oh, since when does he have a bed - but he's pretty sure they're reading.  
Maybe they're telling the story to him, but his ears refuse to pick up on it.

Instead, he feels himself slipping back into unconsciousness and he wants nothing more than to scream at himself to wake up, because his dad would _not_ be impressed with this situation.  
He's asleep before he can even try to open his eyes.

The next time he feels close to waking up is quiet.   
He can finally feel his body and it surprises him, when there is no pain present, just a slight ache on the side of his head.  
The boy just lies there for a few minutes, snuggling closer to the soft cushions. It has been a long time since he was this comfortable.  
The cold obsidian definitely wasn't the nicest material to sleep on.

While Dream wants to continue laying there, sleep tugging on his eyelids, he forces his eyes open, basking in the soft voice he hears in the back of his mind - it sounds like Schlatt.  
For terrifying three seconds he can't see anything but black and he's afraid he didn't leave the endless place or that he's lost his sight somehow.

Then, dark colors fill his vision and he realizes it's probably around midnight.  
He blinks, slowly adjusting his eyes to the darkness before he softly pushes himself up on the bed.  
He doesn't really know what his great plan is as he plants his feet on the ground, carefully standing up (not before making sure his ankle is okay - and, surprisingly enough, it is). 

He has no idea where he is, he realizes as he takes an experimental step (and oh boy, does that seem similar. Except this time, he sees the floor he's walking on).  
Then, his ears pick up on the muffled voices under him - most likely downstairs unless someone hid in the floor, which was ridiculous.  
Dream wouldn't put it past people on his server though.

Slowly, he steps out of the room, watching his feet move on the warm wood.  
He hears laughter and he perks up because he _knows_ that laugh.   
It brings him memories of happy older days, when he helped Punz bake a cake for Sam on his birthday.  
Needless to say, it didn't end well and Sam almost lost his kitchen, and even though he seemed a little bit mad as he scolded them, he pushed flour into their faces the moment he was done talking.

Dream feels himself smile as he softly trudges towards the room they're in, memories of his friends playing out in front of his eyes.

One time Sam found him half-passed out on the cold ground of the forest.  
He vividly remembers that he simply went on a walk, having finally checked up on the server's status after days of sleepless nights when he looked over the code again and again.  
He was positive that Sam nearly had a heart attack when he saw him, half-dead, arrows from skeletons buried in his chest.

The next day Sam dragged him on a flower field with a blanket and a basket with food.  
Picnic.  
Nothing stressful, just a peaceful moment between two friends under a blue sky.

Dream's interrupted from his thoughts when the door in front of him open, revealing a taller black and white man (child?).  
He assumes they are an enderman hybrid, the theory immediately being proven right by the sound that comes out of their mouth as soon as they lock eyes.  
Their tail swings from side to side behind him as their heterochromatic eyes dart away.  
Avoiding eye contact, as people do with endermen.

„You're awake!“ That seems to bring the attention of everyone in the room to them and soon Dream sees the two people he recognizes dragging him in before there are hands wrapped around him and he melts.  
„Glad to see you too, Sam.“ He mumbles into his friend's shoulder, the sound muffled by the soft fabric of the hybrid's dark green hoodie.

As soon as he pulls away, Punz is there to bring him into another hug, squeezing him tighter than needed, yet making sure it's not enough to hurt him.  
„You scared the shit out of us, man! Who knows what would've happened if Ranboo didn't get to you in time!“ He laments and that's when the faintest memories swim to the surface - he remembers welcoming the boy, _Ranboo_ , to the server.

He blinks up at the ender hybrid when Punz lets him go and smiles at him.  
 _He hears an enderman sound but-_  
„Thank you. Honestly, I thought it was just my brain playing tricks on me when I heard you.“  
Ranboo just nods, shyly returning the smile, but never meeting his eyes.  
It's okay, it's enough for Dream.  
He understands the dislike of eye contact.

„Oh look who finally decided to wake up.“   
Dream whips around _fast_ at the monotone voice (his head does not like that but he ignores it), grinning when he spots the pink-haired piglin hybrid.  
„Aw, aren't you gonna give me a hug?“ He spreads his arms with a pout when all the pinkette does is set his book on the table.  
Techno groans, stopping in his movements to stare at his rival, but Dream's learned to read him like an open book.  
He ignores the looks of his friends as he basically jumps on Techno, smiling when he feels his hands pulling him closer.

„Don't think I didn't know you were reading to me.“ Dream whispers into his ear and Techno snorts, pushing him off (not harshly, gently, he's careful with him, like Chat tells him to be).  
„You couldn't even hear me.“ The pinkette snickers, ruffling his white hair.

„Ah, I see you're awake!“ A winged blond comes into the room and Dream immediately recognizes him as Philza, though he doesn't remember when he came onto the server.  
Nodding, he sits on the couch when the blond motions him to and waits.  
„You didn't put much pressure on your leg, right mate? It's healed now, but we don't wanna push our luck.“   
Dream shakes his head no, he was aware of the numb pings of pain he feels when he steps on the foot.

„What about your head? I'm gonna need to change the bandages soon.“  
If he's being honest, Dream didn't even notice the material wrapped around his head.  
„Doesn't hurt much. Just can't move fast 'n all.“  
Phil nods, giving him a glass of water, turning to Techno.  
„Make sure he doesn't do anythin' crazy. I'm gonna make us some food.“

The piglin nods, watching his father figure leave before he turns to face his rival again.  
„Not gonna read to me today?“ Dream quips, laughing quietly when Techno rolls his eyes at him. He spots the book that Techno put down earlier and his lips curl up.  
„You even have a book ready, c'mmon!“ He jumps from the couch, which was not a good thing considering how his head spun, but he ignored it as he grabbed the leathered book that felt familiar in his hands and-  
„Oh.“ He stopped in his movements completely, eyes boring into the scratched surface of the journal.

His fingers graze against the scars the book holds and he feels himself getting pulled into unpleasant memories.  
Memories of when he was in control of his body for the slightest moment as he took his journal out of his enderchest, fingers quickly typing a teleport command before he appeared at Fundy's.

He trusted the fox hybrid.  
So he hid his book in Fundy's little house, carefully placing it under the floor and leaving a few seconds after, no apparent traces of him ever being there.

He snapped out of it when he hears someone shout his name, startled as he whips his head around, eyes wide, fear hidden in them.  
„Dream? You okay?“ The book has been pried from his hands by someone and now Sam's standing in front of him, hands reaching out but untouching.

„I- I think,“ _quick, say something, anything_ , „I think we should talk. About, y'know. The thing.“  
Dream wanted to slap himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth, that was _not_ what he wanted to do.


End file.
